Little Piece of Heaven
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "¡No lo hice porque pensara que eres débil! ¡Lo hice porque—! Porque yo... sólo... no importa" Años después finalmente pasó. Desafortunadamente a ella no le importaba más. Una historia de amor e ironía, donde uno no se da cuenta... y el otro es Sasuke.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/t: **¡Hola gente! ¡My GOD! ¡Estoy suuuuuuuuuper contenta! Éste fanfic que está debajo mío es uno de los mejores que tuve el placer de leer. No saben como salté de alegría cuando** Leanne Ashley** me dio su permiso para traducirlo. Sé que mi traducción tal vez no es la mejor del mundo —es la primera vez que me embarcó a traducir un texto tan grande— pero al menos podré compartir con ustedes este pedazo de historia. El fic consta de 26 capítulos, en el cual sólo falta el último — Estoy segura que Leanne lo subirá pronto TwT— y ganó el premio a mejor romance en una página de fics de Naruto del fandom inglés ¿A qué no es sorprendente? Cualquiera que quiera leer el fanfic original, puede encontrarlo en mis favoritos (:

La historia transcurre luego del TymeSkype de 3 años, pero aquí no hay Sai, ni Hebi, ni nada. Itachi es un cabrón como siempre, y Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no se encontraron en la cueva de Orochi. Es como si Shippuuden no hubiera pasado (:.

**Disclaimer:** Ni **Naruto** ni **ésta historia** me pertenecen. Son de **Masashi Kishimoto** y **Leanne Ashley **respectivamente.

-

* * *

-

**Capítulo 1**

"_Sabes… realmente eres molesta" _

Eso parecía ya hace bastante tiempo.

Él tenía dieciocho. La necesidad de venganza que consumió su infancia se había extinguido. Su hermano estaba muerto, y ahora él, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba de regreso en Konoha.

¿Por qué? Bueno, esa era una historia divertida. La batalla con su hermano había sido casi inútil. Casi se destruyeron el uno al otro, y al final, fue Uzumaki Naruto quien había encontrado el mutilado medio-muerto cuerpo de su mejor amigo, tirado Dios sabe dónde, y lo trajo de vuelta a Konoha.

Ella estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol, por encima de la puerta principal, su exquisito pelo rosa ahora a la altura de los hombros, rozando la piel de porcelana de sus mejillas por la calida brisa de primavera. Curiosamente, la frente amplia se fue. La gama de verde en sus ojos, increíblemente fascinante. La kunoichi más inteligente de Konoha había crecido, y la alguna vez niña de fuerte temperamento y enferma de amor era ahora el encanto de la villa, llena de gracia e inteligencia.

Y cuando se acercaron, Naruto soportando el peso de Sasuke en su hombro, Haruno Sakura estaba lista. Eso era todo. Aquí es donde los años de abandono mental ante la idea de ella y Sasuke juntos se probarían. Era algo que sabía que merecía.

Después de todo, Sasuke había dejado en claro, muchas veces, que no estaba interesado en ella. Desde luego, el golpe de él en su cabeza en su última reunión había sido suficiente para iniciar el recorrido de la racionalidad. Ella le había ofrecido su corazón y alma y él la miró como si fuera un trozo poco atractivo de carne en un palo. Por supuesto que en aquel momento ella había estado llorando, suplicando y dejando que su voz alcanzara grandes alturas. Molesta. Así era como la había llamado.

Molesta…

Pero eso era el pasado. Ella había crecido. Sus prioridades habían cambiado y ya no iba a torturarse a sí misma intentando obtener el reconocimiento de alguien a quien no le importaba.

_No grites 'Sasuke-kun', no grites 'Sasuke-kun'… _

—Sabes, podrías ser un poco más útil— Escuchó el murmullo de Naruto —Probablemente tener las piernas rotas no es una excusa para estar arrastrando los pies así.

—Cállate dobe…— Fue su respuesta.

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke envió un ligero temblor a sus pies, casi jalándola fuera del árbol para ir rápidamente a su lado. Habían pasado años desde que había oído esa voz. Era un profundo, sedoso, monótono tono que capturaba gran parte de la esencia de él; una voz que escuchó en muchos de sus sueños.

No podía dejar de notar cuan atractivo él había vuelto. Era más alto, más musculoso. El cabello era el mismo: negro y rebeldemente despeinado… flequillo que enmarcaba sus pálidas, estoicas facciones. Los ojos, por supuesto, de aquel frío obsidiana que reflejaban una intensidad casi temible.

El Sasuke joven de sus sueños era ahora un hombre.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del sentimentalismo, de las esperanzas perdidas y de los sueños, Sakura no se sentía para nada cerca del muchacho moreno. Ella se había movido. Estaba en un estado que nunca pensó que tendría mientras observaba pasar a Naruto y Sasuke por debajo de ella.

Esta era su prueba.

Mientras miraba el retorno de Sasuke luego de tantos años, ella no sería la que correría hacía él para saludarlo. No envolvería sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con necesidad, cayendo de rodillas, llorando y permaneciendo así por horas después de que él se haya ido.

Ellos se dirigían al hospital ahora.

Había pasado la prueba.

No había movido ni un músculo.

-

* * *

-

—Oye, Sakura-chan…

— ¿Qué sucede?— Inquirió Sakura, mirando el gran libro que estudiaba en la oficina de su maestra.

—Si te lo estabas preguntando, Sasuke ha estado mucho mejor…—Naruto informó con cautela.

— ¿De verdad?— Preguntó con una sonrisa, sus ojos recorriendo las rusticas páginas de color frente a ella —Me alegro de oírlo.

—Tú aún no lo has visto, Sakura-chan.

Se dio cuenta que al decir eso, hubo algo frío en la expresión de ella. Ésta fue removida antes de retornar a su carismática y calida sonrisa.

—Es que he estado muy ocupada, —Mintió— pero estoy segura que hoy pasaré por allí.

La expresión sombría en el rostro de Naruto fue borrada y él rió nerviosamente —Eso está bien Sakura-chan, ¡Me tenías preocupado! Porque como sabes, Sasuke ha vuelto hace dos semanas y estaba seguro de que estarías cuidándolo. ¡Jaja! Ese bastardo ha estado quejándose sin parar porque está en período de prueba y tiene que estar pegado a mí todo el día.

— ¿Él ha… —Sakura se dio una bofetada mental por ser curiosa— preguntado por mí?

Naruto cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y frunció el ceño, pensativo— No… creo que no… ¡Pero yo le he dicho todo lo que has estado haciendo y que ahora eres una total monada!

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a modo de broma —Idiota… —Gruñó.

Él rió y puso una mano en el marco de la puerta— Voy a dejar que sigas con tus estudios —Naruto vaciló antes de salir— No te olvides de visitarlo ¿Si?

Ella saludó a medias— Lo haré, lo haré…

La puerta se cerró detrás de su compañero rubio con un suave click.

Sakura se recostó en su silla y suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor era permanecer fiel a sus palabras. Ella había jurado dejar de amar a Sasuke, pero no dejar de ser su amiga. Y si alguien tiene a un amigo en el hospital, ese alguien debería visitarlo para ofrecerle condolencias… o chistes y risas, cualquiera era adecuado, y supuso que cuando Naruto visitaba a Sasuke por lo general era lo segundo.

Después de tirar lejos los gigantescos libros de medicina de su maestra y recoger un pequeño ramo de flores, Sakura pronto se encontró de pie, vacilante, ante la habitación de Sasuke en el hospital. Encontrarla había sido bastante fácil, pero se sorprendió a sí misma cuando en la recepción pidió el número de habitación de 'Sasuke' y no 'Sasuke-kun' seguido de metafóricos corazones rosas. Hace años, añadir el sufijo era un reflejo natural que salía de su lengua… y corazón, sólo… estaba allí.

Con dos toques de su muñeca, ella llamó a la puerta sin hacer ruido. Tal vez un poco demasiado tranquilo, ya que no hubo respuesta.

Deslizando la puerta, abriéndola con vacilación, se asomó y descubrió que el chico moreno estaba durmiendo.

Sintiéndose satisfecha con sólo dejar las flores y dejarlo dormir, Sakura desvió su camino hacía la ventana del otro lado de la cama. Sin darse cuenta, evitó mirar a Sasuke mientras recogía un vaso en la mesa de noche de él. Poniéndolo en el alfeizar de la ventana, permaneció de espalda a él mientras colocaba con cuidado una a una las flores en el florero.

— Si has venido a alimentarme a la fuerza con manzanas, no te molestes.

Sakura congeló sus movimientos, y con un leve sentimiento de desaliento, volvió a su tarea de arreglar las flores. Hace años, en otra ocasión en que Sasuke estuvo en el hospital, ella lo había mimado sin límite. Incluso después de que él golpeó el plato con manzanas rebanadas, aquello no la había detenido. A veces el reflexionar sobre su comportamiento en el pasado podía llegar a ser muy embarazoso ¿Cuántos despertares rudos de él ignoró?

— Realmente, deberías estar descansando— Dijo finalmente.

Él levantó una ceja con desdén, lo que implicaba que eso era lo que _había estado_ haciendo, pero ella no se alteró. Pasó un breve instante de silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sakura.

Finalmente se dio vuelta, y Sasuke pudo ver el rostro de su compañera de cabello rosa luego de tantos años.

Sorpresa fue lo que vio brillar en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche. Era bastante sorprendente, ¿Había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que él la vio? Salvo el ligero cambio en su cabello largo, no podía pensar qué otra característica había sido alterada. Entonces, algo que había aumentado en ella a través de los años fue su modestia.

Podía sentir como los ojos de él la examinaban, mientras casualmente se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Siéntate— Indicó.

Él entrecerró los ojos con confusión— ¿Para qué?

—La venda en tu brazo izquierdo necesita ser cambiada.

Estaba cerca de expresar sus dudas, cuando recordó a Naruto diciendo que ella era una de las mejores ninjas médico, siendo asesorada por la propia Hokage de la aldea.

Buscando no iniciar una pelea se sentó, luchando un poco en el proceso, y extendió su brazo vendado para que lo tomara.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

—Dame un poco de crédito, Sasuke —Sonrió, mientras que con cuidado desenvolvía el vendaje.

Esperaba que liberara una pequeña dosis de respiración junto con una sonrisa maliciosa, pronunciando aquel típico sonido de él que brotaba sólo con el ridículo o la condescendencia.

Pero para su sorpresa, él se quedó en silencio luego de la última frase que ella había dicho.

Lo atribuyó a su falta de fuerza. Por otro lado, Sasuke Uchiha no era un gran conversador. Uno podría llegar a tener más suerte hablando con una reseca masa de tierra.

Luego de que el vendaje fuera removido, examinó con curiosidad la herida.

— ¿Fuiste capaz de utilizar el Chidori más de dos veces…?

—Hn —Allí estaba. Él estaba obligado a pronunciarlo— Lo usé nueve veces —Dijo Sasuke, con fastidio— Me pasé cuando peleé con mi hermano. El hueso se rompió y la piel empezó a sangrar.

—Puedo ver eso… ¿Supongo que lo estás lamentando ahora?

Una mirada de él le dijo que pensaba que acaba de preguntar la cosa más tonta en el mundo.

—Está muerto ¿No es así?

Haciendo caso omiso al tono oscuro en la pregunta, ella comenzó a aplicarle el nuevo vendaje— ¿Y Orochimaru?

—Lo dejé hace dos años, cuando emprendí la búsqueda de Itachi.

Miró a Sasuke con recelo— ¿Y fue así de fácil?

Él sonrió arrogante ante su mirada— Supongo que veremos…

Volviendo su atención hacía las vendas, las apretó suavemente antes de levantarse y anunciar su partida.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza… ya sea dándole las gracias por su atención, o diciendo cortésmente 'Bien. Ahora lárgate'. No estaba segura… pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma al darse cuenta que realmente no le importaba.

Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo al sonido de su voz.

—Sakura…

— ¿Qué sucede?

De repente, notando el reloj colocado en la pared de enfrente, Sakura comenzó a repasar mentalmente su rutina del día. _Hmm… es alrededor del mediodía… _

—Tú—

_Debo terminar mis estudios, reunirme con Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué más tengo que hacer hoy? Almorzar con Ino… debería entrenar, también… _

Parecía como si la voz de Sasuke se hubiera ido apagando. Miró hacía atrás, no con impaciencia, por su puesto, sólo a la expectativa.

— ¿Sasuke…?

Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos la estaban observando con su clásica expresión inescrutable. Bien, eso no era nada nuevo. Se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo; probablemente él le iba a preguntar por qué se veía tan distraída.

—Nada —Murmuró él finalmente— No es nada.

—Muy bien— Dijo con un guiño— ¡Nos veremos en algún momento, Sasuke! Bienvenido a Konoha.

—Ah.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, se sonrió con confianza. Si, allí era cuando su vida comenzaba de nuevo. Desde el momento en que se sentó en el borde de la cama de Sasuke y no arremetió contra él con los brazos abiertos, supo que su obsesión era algo del pasado. Si, efectivamente. Sakura era inteligente, una segura kunoichi con una nueva cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Las cosas estaban mejorando.

Pero no tanto para cierta persona, sin embargo. Luego de que Sakura se había escabullido, Sasuke quedó sentado en la cama, mirando con una extraña conclusión la nueva venda que cubría su brazo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto** y este fanfiction pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto** y **Leanne Ashley** respectivamente. Yo sólo soy la traductora (: .

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura hizo una mueca cuando se las arregló para empujar el último alfiler a través del moño en su pelo. Su madre había estado en éxtasis cuando la presentó con un kimono nuevo, parte de su búsqueda para lograr que Sakura sea notada y se case en la mayor brevedad posible. El kimono era exquisito; rojo con brillantes flores rosas bordadas en él. Haciéndose un favor, Sakura mordió su lengua y decidió seguirle la corriente a su madre por el resto del día.

Satisfecha con su enmarañado rollo de cabello rosa, sacó varios mechones para colgarlos estratégicamente a cada lado de su cara. Hoy no tenía ni misiones ni entrenamientos programados, por lo que era probablemente su única oportunidad de vestirse sólo por diversión y probar que ella era capaz de ser como una dama.

¿Cómo una dama? Bueno, no estaba segura si fue _eso_ lo que causó la gran cantidad de silbidos y expresiones boquiabiertas en su camino hacía el mercado, pero fue agradable saber que era capaz de llamar la atención. Esperaba que fuera del 'buen' tipo… por lo que sabía, un fantástico séquito de papel higiénico podría haber estado siguiéndola en la última media hora. **(1)**

No tenía tareas en el día, tal vez sólo conseguiría algo para almorzar y pasearía por allí. Siguiendo este pensamiento, continuó hasta que pronto se encontró con un pequeño puente de madera: el lugar de encuentro del equipo siete.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke, aún no se había decidido si el equipo siete podría o no convertirse en un verdadero _equipo_ de nuevo. Sasuke estaría en libertad condicional por varios meses: estaría excluido de participar en misiones y sería controlado constantemente por los oficiales ANBU. Naruto generalmente salía en misiones con otros equipos, al igual que Sakura… pero ellos aún tenían la esperanza de que le Hokage algún día permitiría la restauración del equipo siete.

Juntando las manos cuidadosamente delante de ella, caminaba lentamente por aquel puente de madera que contenía tantos recuerdos.

— ¡HEY SAKURA-CHAN!

La voz de Naruto. Sakura se cuestionó si habría alguna manera de volver el tiempo atrás.

— ¿Naruto?— Preguntó, volviéndose en su dirección. Él estaba corriendo a su velocidad máxima. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba amargamente caminando detrás del rubio gritón con las manos atascadas en el bolsillo. La última vez que vio a Sasuke fue en su visita al hospital, que había sido hacía un mes. Se asombró de lo rápido que se había recuperado.

— Hey—hey Sakura-chan— Exclamó Naruto en cuanto patinó para detenerse— ¡Te ves increíble! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

— ¡No hay ocasión, baka!— Bromeó, simulando estar ofendida— Yo_ siempre_ luzco increíble— Saludando a su otro compañero de equipo, guiñó un ojo— ¿Ya fuera de la cama, Sasuke?

El estoico muchacho le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de alejarse a apoyarse en la baranda— Liberado hace un par de días.

— Si, si… pasó de ser un destrozado dolor-en-el-culo a sólo su estado normal— Se quejó Naruto en voz baja— pero escucha, íbamos a conseguir un poco de ramen, ¿Quieres venir, Sakura-chan?

Aunque sin moverse de su posición, la mirada de Sasuke se desvió a Sakura en espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Eh? ¿En verdad? ¡Me encantaría!— Hizo una pausa— Quiero decir, si tú también estás bien con eso, Sasuke.

Pero el muchacho de cabello oscuro ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la tienda.

— No me importa— Fue la indiferente respuesta— Vamos ya.

Ella frunció extrañamente las cejas hacía él, más lo descartó. Sasuke era Sasuke después de todo.

— Ignóralo Sakura-chan— Susurró Naruto— Él ha sido más difícil de lo habitual últimamente. Probablemente hay un orinal atasco en su culo.

En el pequeño stand de ramen, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse alegre y dinámica, mientras se sentaba encajada entre sus dos compañeros de equipo. Era como en los viejos tiempos… con Naruto comiendo todo lo que podía y Sasuke examinando profundamente cómo su mejor amigo aún no explotaba.

— ¡Buenas tardes!— Gritó una voz alegre detrás de ellos.

Los tres amigos se dieron vuelta para ver a Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga detrás de ellos. El gritón, cejas gruesas shinobi en verde agitó un brazo.

— ¡Oi!— Saludó Naruto— ¡Neji, cejas encrespadas!

— Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… Sa— Lee parpadeó— ¡SAKURA-SAN!

Una lluvia de corazones rosados explotó desde él al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer de rodillas.

— L—Lee-san…— Sakura pidió nerviosamente.

— ¡Tú eres realmente la flor más bella de Konoha! ¡Por favor, debo pagar tu almuerzo!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato mientras se escondía con vergüenza— Yo, uhh…

— Ella ya está comiendo, cejas encrespadas…— Logró pronunciar Naruto, consternado por la exhibición descarada de su amigo.

— Entonces, como un caballero tras el corazón de Sakura-san, ¡Debo pagar por ella!— Sakura rápidamente levantó las manos— ¡No, no, Lee-san! ¡No es necesario! ¡Prefiero pagarme yo!

— Pero como una mujer hermosa, en un adorable kimono— Recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza de parte de Neji y se desplomó.

— Gracias— Murmuró Sasuke.

— En pocas palabras, —Dijo Neji fríamente— te ves preciosa hoy, Sakura.

Ella le dio a Neji una sonrisa más bien estupefacta. Él apenas hablaba con ella, y mucho menos le daba cumplidos. — Gracias, Neji— Respondió con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

Él devolvió el gesto— Quizás en el futuro, voy a ser el afortunado que pague tu almuerzo.

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó.

— ¿Qué?— Exclamó Lee volviendo a sus sentidos.

Un golpe fuerte se escuchó y todos los ojos se volvieron a Sasuke que había dejado bruscamente su vaso sobre la mesa.

— Me voy— Anunció y se levantó de su banqueta. Sakura parpadeó rápidamente tratando de comprender su situación anterior con Neji— ¿Y—ya te vas?

— Ah. —Respondió secamente Sasuke sin molestarse con alguna explicación. Asintiendo hacía el dueño de la tienda, tomó su billetera y dejó caer mucho más de lo que era necesario— Ellos también— Dijo mirando en dirección a sus compañeros de equipo. Y con eso, empujó su billetera de regreso a su pantalón y salió corriendo velozmente.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y le gritó a su mejor amigo— ¡Jaja! ¡Gracias, Sasuke!

— Cielos…— Murmuró Lee en voz baja— Él tomó mi oportunidad.

Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras observaba la figura de Sasuke desaparecer. Orinal en el culo o no, se trataba de un gesto inusualmente amable de su parte.

— Sakura— Comenzó Neji, sacándola de sus pensamientos— Me dijeron que te de un mensaje si te veía hoy.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¿Cuál es?

— Tsunade quiere que pases por su oficina.

Ella rodó sus ojos en broma— Ah, si, por lo general ella lo hace.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— Preguntó Neji, incitando que otro enrojecido semblante de sorpresa cruzara por el rostro de Sakura. Naruto a su vez dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Ella tiene su propio dinero y tiene sus propias piernas!

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente— Si, no te preocupes por mí. No será necesario, Neji.

_Vaya, los chicos realmente se están poniendo raros esta vez…_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su maestro. Tal vez el brillo en su kimono retorcía sus retinas y provocaba al comportamiento errático.

— ¿Tsunade-sama?— Llamó en cuanto abrió la gran puerta de madera— ¿Usted quería verme?

— Sakura— Dijo la Hokage sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio— Tengo una misión para ti— Se detuvo después de mirar hacía arriba— ¡Vaya! Lucimos osadas hoy.

— Aprendí de la mejor— Pronunció Sakura con un guiño.

— Naturalmente— Tsunade suspiró con aire de suficiencia— Cualquier estudiante mía también aprende el arte de la belleza y el cerebro.

— Naturalmente— Repitió Sakura con un ligero balanceo de los ojos— Entonces, ¿Cuál es la misión?

— Te necesito para ser una enfermera interna por un par de semanas. Hatsumi parece estar teniendo problemas con uno de sus pacientes y se niega a volver.

Sakura se echó a reír brevemente. Hatsumi era una bastante grande, anciana enfermera que necesita que sus pacientes cooperen o tomaría el asunto con sus propias manos. Por lo general se hacía cargo de la recuperación de los pacientes después de que estos eran puestos en libertad, una especia de guardia temporal. Si, era la dama: una temeraria, de rostro adusto, mujer con un montón de músculos en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Ella era quien atemorizaba a los pacientes masculinos en la recuperación rápida.

Bien, Sakura no se quejaba. Necesitaba todo la experiencia que podría tener en el campo de la medicina.

— ¡No hay problema! Entonces, ¿Quién es el paciente?

Tsunade mordió su labio antes de contestar.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**(1)** Si, intenté traducir la frase lo más semejante posible a la original, y quedó así. Supongo que cuando la autora escribió eso, se refería a que los pervertidos podrían perseguir a Sakura. Al menos, así lo interprete yo.

Okeeeeeeeeeeey, acá está el segundo cap de este hermoso fic. Parece convencional, muy parecido a otros fanfiction, pero a lo largo de la historia se enamorarán de la trama y la encontrarán muy original. Cabe decir también que este fanfic fue publicado en el 2006, donde los fanfiction con la trama de "Sakura enfermera de Sasuke" aún no eran tan cliché como tal vez lo sean ahora -.- (me incluyo entre los autores que explotan esta trama xD).

Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré (I hope :( ) no tardarme mucho para el prox Cáp.

Besos!

Lolly.


End file.
